


Earl Grey, hot.

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Imagine: Waking up to Captain Pike and he hands you your Earl Grey, hot.





	Earl Grey, hot.

You wake up, the dimly lit surroundings of the quarters you share with Christopher coming into view. You turn your gaze to his side of the bed. He’s not there; he always seems to get up before you do, careful never to wake you from your much needed rest. You feel the sheets where he lay last night; they’re still warm from his presence. He hasn’t been up long.

You sit up, blinking the sleep from your eyes as you muster up the energy to face another day. You get up, walking out of the bedroom and into your living space. Christopher is at the replicator, and he turns to greet you.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” he says, smiling appreciatively at your sexily disheveled appearance. His voice is deeper, cracking slightly from being asleep. You smile back at him, mumbling your good morning, still groggy. You take in his appearance, his shirtless form enough to send electricity coursing through you. He always makes your heart do leaps; he is your everything.

He lifts a chrome mug from the replicator compartment, walking behind you, one hand coming to your waist and the other delivers the mug of hot liquid into your hands. You accept it, feeling it’s familiar heat in your palms.

You also feel the warmth of Christopher, pressing his shirtless torso into your back, so warm, his hand coming to sweep the hair from your shoulder. He starts to trail sweet kisses up your neck to your earlobe, kissing it gently when he reaches his destination.

You smile at the sensation, his hands now roaming your hips and thighs playfully as he shows you how much he loves waking up to you. You lift the mug to your lips, pausing for a moment to take in the heady scent of bergamot, mixed with Christopher’s scent, so close to you.

You close your eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of his hands massaging your stomach and hips, tracing your curves, sparking your body awake slowly. You take a sip of your Earl Grey, hot, as he nuzzles his nose against the delicate skin of your neck.

It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
